thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Luck
"I'm not going to kill you." -Fairy Luck to Flavia Heart during The White Girl Games 'Basic Information' Name: Fairy Luck Age: Seventeen District: The Capitol (One, Thirteen) Gender: 'Female '''Personality: '''Fairy is a type of girl who, when you first see her, you'd suspect to be very weird. However, she's not really. Fairy's extremely secretive, especially to people she doesn't know. She likes to keep to herself and constantly mumbles when she stares at the ground mid-sentence. When it comes to other people, she's very timid around them, but once she knows them, she'll become attached to them and be a little more open, except never reveal her magic. When/If she's in an alliance, she tends to be very following and gullible, following the leader's plan thoroughly, even if there's not a lot of information about what to do. Overall, Fairy's a nice and kind-hearted girl, but she's very shy and easily manipulated.This is also the reason why she doesn't really trust men and boys. '''Weaponry: '''Due to the lack of physical strength and training, weapons are hard for Fairy to get used to. Her main weapon would be her magic, but she would never use it in front of anyone to prevent revealing the secrets of the witches. For handheld and other, physical weapons, she uses ranged weapons, since she can't fight for her life in a melee duel. Shurikens were the easiest for Fairy to adjust to, since she can easily chuck it out of her hand and into another tributes neck, if needed. She loves shurikens the best since she can easily hide them up her sleeve and quickly pull them out for a surprise attack. Her secondary weapon would be a blowgun with darts, mainly because they are the only other thing she really learned when she was training. '''Appearance: ' 'History: ' Fairy Luck, my name, just underestimates my potential value. I'm a witch, not in math, but with actual magic. This time era is already crazy enough with the Hunger Games, poverty and warfare so it's not too unusual. In fact, my mother teaches magic at a local school, but nobody really believes her so our secret is safe. My grandmother's also a "witch" as some people might say, but the more professional term is "Server of Nature". "Servers of Nature", hence the name, serve nature. We protect each other, we don't care about other supernatural creatures or people. Our problems are our problems, their problems are theirs. If anyone were to cross paths, then we'd bring hell to the earth. Personally, I don't know any other supernatural creature, but my grandmother said she went out with the devil. (I think that just makes her sound old.) I didn't learn about my powers until I was fourteen years old, an unusual and rather late time to learn about your powers. Usually, you learn at the age of 12 or younger. After that, you're lucky that you get the live a normal life. Oh how I wish I'd never gotten my powers. I wish I never even knew about "witches" and "warlocks". But, as my mother always says, "Everybody has their own meaning to life". Now let me tell you about my life. I'm an only-child, or now am an only-child. When I was only five years old, my mother was in labor. My dad and I were so patient and anxious since they decided to keep it a secret about whether it's a boy or a girl. If it was a boy, I was pushing my father into naming the baby Magic, because Grandma would always show me magic tricks when I went to her house. If it was a girl, Trick. However, we were thinking too far in advance. We didn't even get to see the baby live as it came out of my mother all red. The doctors did everything, but there's nothing they could have done since Magic was already dead. When I was nine years old, my father passed as well. Died when he was trying to come up with a new type of mutt. One that, when biting a tribute, would place a bomb and blow the tribute to pieces. The Capitol didn't really approve of my dad's idea, since we weren't considered "sane" or "rich" due to my mother's and grandmother's beliefs in magic.He died when The Capitol decided to do a demonstration of the mutt, but using my dad as the test subject. I never saw him die, but my grandmother said she could feel and see his brutal murder every time she closed her eyes. Grandma moved into our house later that year because my mother was too upset to maintain our basic needs. That's one thing about my mother: she's too clingy. She's very passionate and lovable that she can't handle when someone dies or someone is severely injured. I wasn't allowed to leave the house for three months until my grandmother finally moved in with us and got my mother alcohol to relieve the pains. But that never really solved all the problems. My mother started to refuse to drink alcohol so I got her into doing hair. For five years, we both started to do each others hair and other people's when they came. Our hands would be sore and moist from hairspray, but it got my mother's mind out of what has happened. Five years might seem like a little too long, but I didn't really see anything wrong with it. My mother can easily lose her cool and it takes a lot longer to regain it. But in the end, I became a great hair stylist and was planning on becoming on in the future. However, while reaching the age of 14, I felt different, but I just thought it was my body changing. It was changing, but in a supernatural way. I was in the middle of doing someone's hair when I ran out of hairspray. I got frustrated and suddenly, the girl's hair got on fire. I screamed and it suddenly went out, but her hair was in place the way I wanted it to be. After telling my mother, she confirmed my suspicion that I was a ghost. And, for the first time in what seems like eternity, she smiled. We bonded closely after and I went insane with power. If someone even crossed my path, I'd cause an annoying ringing to ring throughout their brain. If somebody told a lie right to my face, I was able to detect it and was able to burn their pants. Even if I was overjoyed, something would happen where i would shatter all the lights in the room. My mother influenced me to keep going on the entire time, so I originally thought that, since I had my powers, I was destined to use them. However, my grandmother found out about my powers when I was 15, a little too late to change my evil deeds. She told me that I was a "Server of Nature" and that my powers needed to be used for good. She showed me how to make the grass greener and the air fresher. I started to learn the different ways, but my mother still encouraged me to do evil. I was being influenced from both sides until my mother found a spell that would change my grandmother's mind. Reluctantly, I agreed, but was very cautious. We lit four candles and placed each on the corner of my grandmother's bed as she sleep. We recited the spell, the candles started to flicker until finally, the candles were blown out and so was my grandmother's soul. My grandmother remain lifeless as I shake, desperate, for her to come back, but she was gone. My mother and I had taken her life. I stopped doing magic entirely that day. No longer did I even look at my book full of spells. My mother was the reason we took her life, but she seemed to change when the power got into her head. She didn't grieve when Grandma died and, instead, was quite happy for she caused it. I didn't even know her anymore and did everything in my power to avoid her. It wasn't until I was reaped for the Hunger Games that I use my powers again. Within the two years when my grandmother died, I started to do my hair more often to forget about my magic, but the spells were still fresh in my head. When my mother dared walk into the Justice Building and talk to me after the Reapings, she was crying, which came to a surprise to me. She still had her humanity inside of her and I wanted to help her. So all I did was do a little mind compulsion trick that made her stop grieving and go on with her life, because this was a mess that I won't be getting out of easily. And I can't even use my powers, so I don't accidentally reveal magic to the world. But I will if I'm in a life-or-death situation. 'Reasons for Winning: ' 'Strengths: '''Fairy's main strength, and weakness, is her magic. Although not using magic in years, she knows all the evil spells from her mother. However, she's doesn't really use her magic unless could be explained, so the only spells she would do in the Hunger Games are the minor spells, like enhancing her weapons to always hit a target accurately. She's very agile, fast and stealthy, as well. It doesn't take much work for her to move from place to place without being noticed. This is how she mainly survives the Hunger Games, by sneaking around other alliances and killing the loners she confronts. '''Weaknesses: '''Fairy's main weakness, as well as strength, is her magic. She won't risk using her magic during the entire Hunger Games, unless in a life-or-death situation, where she's most likely to die. If The Capitol knows about her magic, who knows what they would use her for or if they would kill her during the Hunger Games. Fairy lacks physical strength. This causes her to be an easy target during the bloodbath or other melee attacks during the course of the Hunger Games. Her strength makes her struggle with climbing as well, but once she's able to get her body to the first branch, she's able to climb a little easier, using the branches as if they were steps. Finally, never seeing a large source of water causes her to struggle to swim. If the arena were a large pool of water with islands, she would change her plans in an instant so that she could get away as fast as she could, since her speed wouldn't come in handy. '''Strategy: ' '''Height: Five Feet, Four Inches Fears: ' '''Token: ' 'Alliance: '''Fairy always loves to have allies since they'll disguise her talents with magic. However, she tends not to trust boys, since she knows she's easily manipulated. Instead, she prefers to ally with girls since, in a situation where one was going to die, it wouldn't affect her as much as watching her boyfriend die, which might cause her to use her magic. 'Participated Hunger Games Toast With The Most's The White Girl Games Date Created: '''December 26th, 2013. '''Placing: '''Unknown out of 24th. '''Status: Alive. District: The Capitol. Alliance: Flavia Heart (The Capitol). Training Score: 'N/A. '(Highest) Odds: N/A. Kills: ' '''Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. *Kyoni~Kara*'s The 98th Hunger Games Date Created: 'January 11th, 2014. '''Placing: '?? out of 24th. '''Status: Unknown. District: Eight. Alliance: Female Alliance. Petra Mines (District 3), Ember Tantum (District 5), Leona Soleil (District 9), Ebony Fern Grenslev (District 12). Training Score: 6. (Highest) Odds: 16-1. Kills: 'Zero. '''Killer: 'Petra Mines (District Three). '''Cause of Death: Stabbed in the Back. Day of Death: '''Second. '''Hunger Game's Status: Cancelled MissRandomStuff's The Divergent Games Date Created: 'December 4th, 2013. (Note: Came Back to Life on January 25th, 2014.) '''Placing: '''__ out of 60th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '(Due to Twist, Districts were Turned into Factions) Amity. 'Alliance: ' 'Training Score: ' '(Highest) Odds: ' 'Kills: ' 'Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. 'Quotes' 'Etymology' 'Trivia' *She is the first tribute from the Capitol in the Tributes of the Tiers. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:District 1 Category:District 13 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Tributes of the Tiers Category:Unfinished